The invention relates to a two-substance nozzle for spraying a liquid-gas mixture, comprising a nozzle housing including at least one liquid inlet leading into a mixing chamber and at least one gas inlet leading into the mixing chamber, a swirl insert and an outlet chamber between the swirl insert and an outlet opening on the downstream end of the outlet chamber. The invention also relates to a method for spraying a liquid-gas mixture.